


Shine like the Sun

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Praise, ace!rabble, asexual and sex positive, demi!loudmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble gets worked up, and Loudmouth helps him through it.





	Shine like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. First time posting smut with the ace ocs. Please be kind. And please do no invalidate their sexuality. Thank you <3 Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Loudmouth awoke to the feel of Rabble curling in close, pressing his back flush to Loudmouth’s chest. Loudmouth automatically wrapped his arm around him keeping him close. The only problem with that, was Rabble kept shifting. He was attempting to get comfortable, which could take him some time, but it was having the unfortunate effect of rubbing Loudmouth in all the right places.

After a time, Loudmouth’s half awake body stopped listening to him, and ground against Rabble’s ass. He didn’t have anytime to feel embarrassed - they were still  _ very _ vocal about consent, even after all these years- due to the moan it elicited from Rabble. 

Loudmouth smiled and nuzzled the back of Rabble’s neck, “Is this okay? Do you want more Rab’ika?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Rabble practically whined.

Loudmouth was curious as to what had been circling around Rabble’s brain for him to sound so desperate so quick. 

Loudmouth snaked his hand around Rabble’s waist and teased under his boxer briefs, causing Rabble’s hips to buck. “Easy, Rab’ika, I got you.” He pulled Rabble’s hips back tight against him, rutting against his ass at the same time. 

Loudmouth’s curiosity got the best of him, and while still teasing at Rabble’s hip, “What’s got you so worked up, Rab’ika?”

Loudmouth kissed at Rabble’s neck as he answered, “You- the story about you and Chief in the art room on campus. Thinking of you with him, in a room  - ah -  with your art, showing him that he  _ is  _ a piece of art.” The last word turned into a whine when Loudmouth sucked a light hickie into his shoulder blade.

The moan that escaped Rabble was  _ beautiful _ . He generally wasn’t very loud, but he had the most  _ wonderful  _ variety of noises. Loudmouth took pity on Rabble and wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk him off.  His gasp morphed into a sigh as he leaned his head back against Loudmouth.

“You are all so beautiful. Is that what you want to hear?” Rabble whimpered quietly, “I am grateful _every_ _day_ that the three of you let me into your lives.”

Rabble was already panting, hips attempting to fuck his hand, and Loudmouth was loving every moment. He got a decent rhythm going, timing his thrusts against Rabble with his strokes. Loudmouth had snaked his other arm under and around Rabble’s chest, easily keeping him from moving anywhere. Loudmouth loved how Rabble never fought restraint, in fact  _ loved  _ being held tight, whether they were having sex or not.

“But you, Rab’ika? You are absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . You shine like the sun, burning so bright. And you don’t hold it back, you shine for everyone. But to us? You are like a supernova, lighting our entire world.” Loudmouth kept up his rhythm, punctuating the meaningful words with kisses all over Rabble’s shoulders and neck.

Rabble was constantly making noise at this point, little gasps and moans, whining at the back of his throat, “ _ Please, Lud’ika. _ ”

Loudmouth couldn’t never deny him when he sounded like that, “Come for me, cyar’ika.”

Rabble spilled over his hand, moaning Loudmouth’s name. There was no way Loudmouth wasn’t following him over the edge with how gorgeous he sounded, coming over Rabble’s back. 

Rabble whined, and held Loudmouth’s arm when he tried to move away. Loudmouth lightly kissed in between his shoulder blades. “I’ll be right back, love. Just going to get a cloth. Ruck will give us that  _ look _ he always does if we don’t clean up.”

Rabble finally relented, and allowed Loudmouth out of bed to clean them both up. After he tossed the towel in the hamper he curled back up with Rabble, who latched on immediately. He nuzzled into Loudmouth’s chest, mumbling what Loudmouth thought was a morning greeting. 

Loudmouth wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head, “Good morning to you, too.” 


End file.
